Ropa y Amor
by Rave Strife
Summary: las decisiones de vestimenta no dictaminan si se deja de amar o no a la persona, eso es algo que Takato aprendera en conjunto a otro castaño./ para la semana de de la diversidad sexual del proyecto 1-8


Taichi estaba en un partido de futbol y miraba a las gradas del lugar, donde diviso una chica que se le hacía familiar que era acompañada por su hermana. Se sentía un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba ver ahí a cierto chico de googlees amarillos.

—Taichi, presta atención—uno de sus compañeros lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Lo lamento me distraje un poco—contesto antes de patear la pelota y meter el primer gol del partido.

El partido siguió su camino dándole la victoria al equipo de Odaiba contra el de la ciudad de Shinjuku unos 25 goles a cero; inmediatamente después del partido Taichi se acercaba a la tribuna para intentar encontrar al chico que lo hacía suspirar.

—Eh Hikari ¿no has visto a Takato? —pregunto mirando un tanto curioso a la chica que estaba al lado de su hermana.

—No sé, pero creo que deberías mirar a mi acompañante—dice su hermana quitando las manos del rostro al castaño que estaba ahí.

Inmediatamente Takato aparta la mirada de su pareja hasta que es tomado suavemente de la mano por Taichi, deslizando los dedos entre los otros ruborizándose y cerrando sus ojos escarlatas.

—Te ves hermoso en esas ropas—Sonrió el castaño mayor, acariciando el rostro de Takato.

—N… No me gusta mucho—Susurro ante lo que lo que había hecho su cuñada y el que se había dejado convencer.

Taichi se separó algo a la fuerza de Takato para poder cambiarse de sus ropas deportivas a unas más ligeras, para después pasar su brazo por el cuello del chico que estaba vestido en una blusa ce color azul cielo con una falda a medio muslo de color blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la blusa, con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas del chico intentando que la peluca que llevaba puesto las cubriera.

—Quien no te conociera Takato, podría decir que realmente eres una chica—sonrió y beso en la mejilla al chico abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Todo es obra de tu hermana, ya que perdí ante ella—suspiro el chico de mirada escarlata y dio una mueca tímida antes de sonrojarse más ante el toque de Taichi mas debajo de su cintura.

—¿Intentaste dibujar a Gatomon? —Aunque el hecho que el de ojos escarlatas evitara la mirada de su novio le dio la razón.

—No pude negarme al reto—contesto el chico mientras entraban a la casa del mayor que hacía poco tiempo vivía solo por la universidad.

Se sentaron en el sillón, y Taichi con suavidad quito la peluca que llevaba acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro del chico de 15 años, acercando su rostro al de su amado chico iniciando un suave beso que empezaba a volverse más y más apasionado.

—¿Qué es lo que viste en un chico como yo? —tras el beso un par de lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Takato aun sintiéndose algo abrumado; no hacía mucho que salían, un año a lo mucho y seguía sin entender lo que había visto ese joven 4 años mayor que él, desde que se habían conocido hace un tiempo.

—Vi la dulzura y amor que puedes dar a las personas, me das fortaleza y te volviste mi razón para levantarme día a día—una sonrisa cálida no se desprendía de los labios de aquel portador del emblema del valor.

—Pero estoy roto—dijo sin pensar al volver el sentimiento de cuando fue atrapado por uno de sus amigos de la infancia porque se había vestido de chica cuando había entrado a la secundaria, cosa que había hecho por simple curiosidad.

—No estas roto, eres perfecto, tal y como eres—jugueteo con el pelo del menor y volvió a besarle de una manera calmada y que transmitía no solo la pasión que sentía por el pequeño dibujante, si no todo el amor que podía darle.

—Pero me he vestido de chica—aun con un sentimiento de inseguridad en el pecho, esperando un golpe o insulto, pero nada de eso llego, solo un abrazo que hizo que toda la presión que había sentido en esos años se liberara en llanto.

Los fuertes brazos de Taichi seguían envolviéndolo y lo levantaron del sillón a lo cual únicamente podo aferrarse cual koala para no resbalar aunque sabía perfectamente que su amado sol no lo dejaría caer, el mayor lo llevo a su cuarto en el cual se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas, delicadamente recostó a Takato y ataco su cuello con besos mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas esperando encontrar el elástico del bóxer, pero llevándose la sorpresa que llevaba puesto unas pantis.

—Veo que hasta ropa interior femenina llevas—lentamente retiro los pantis mientras reanudaba el beso.

Un sonido mayormente parecido a un gemido salía de la garganta del de mirada roja mientras intentaba quitar la camiseta de su pareja, lográndolo y acariciando su espalda con bastante cariño cuando sintió la mano de Taichi retirarle su blusa y repartir besos en su pecho y sentir como su miembro rosaba con la falda que llevaba puesto quejándose por la tela algo rugosa que le lastimaba.

—Ta… Taichi te…termina de desnudarme—después de dicha la frase los dedos del mayor retiraron la falda dejándolo completamente desnudo.

El castaño tomo entre sus dedos el aun en desarrollo miembro de Takato masturbándole lentamente mientras con su otra mano de manera juguetona comenzaba a acariciar la entrada del mismo; Besos eran repartidos además de las caricias, miramientos de enamorado y con la delicadeza de la caída de un pétalo de rosa uno de los dedos del mayor se aventuraron en la entrada virginal del chico, causando un leve quejido por aquel que sufrió la intrusión mientras arqueaba la espalda, aquellos cuidados le inflamaban el pecho con calor, para después arrancarle otro gemido cuando aquella boca introdujo su miembro antes que un segundo dedo le invadiera.

—Ta…Taichi—su nombre salió de aquellos labios, de esos que no deseaba abandonar nunca por lo que aumento el movimiento de sus propios labios llevando al pequeño al clímax.

—Es… ¿estás bien? —Taichi acariciaba esa jungla de cabellos castaños claros aun estimulando la parte baja de este.

—S… si—respondió en un susurro antes que los intrusos le abandonasen y fuese levantado de nueva cuenta.

—¿Quieres continuar? —la voz de Taichi era calmada buscando primero el placer y bienestar de su pareja antes que el propio.

—Si… deseo que tú seas el primero y el único—tras esa declaración busco sus labios mientras sentía el miembro del mayor abrirse paso dentro suyo.

Se encontraban temblando por la sensaciones que les producía aquel encuentro, para Taichi no era su primera vez ya que antes lo había hecho con Yamato, aunque eso era el pasado y ahora tenía enfrente al ser más puro que pudo encontrar; para Takato todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas, nunca se había dado el tiempo de experimentar por el temor además de los malos ratos que había pasado en su pasado, pero ahora todo era diferente ya que era protegido y querido por alguien diferente a sus padres y le gustaba aquello.

—Comenzare a moverme—Susurro pasado un rato de haber tomado la virginidad del otro.

Un simple asentimiento de cabeza y el que le rodearan el cuello fue respuesta suficiente y con un suave movimiento comenzó el compás de sus caderas en esa danza tan particular, una llena de amor y cariño, confianza y sobre todo unión.

Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos conforme a los gemidos de ambos, un espasmo llevo a las estrellas al Tamer al dar en aquella danza aquel órgano sexual con la parte escondida de su anatomía provocando que su propia hombría secretara fluidos que demostraban el placer que sentía hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo y dejo salir todo de una sola vez estrechando su interior y llenándose de los fluidos de su amado.

—Te amo—dijeron al unísono para después abrazarse.

—Takato ¿quisieras vivir conmigo? — la pregunta dejo sin aliento.

—Claro que si— y tres palabras revolucionarían sus vidas.


End file.
